wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień czterdziesty szósty
Meksykanie, którzy dłużej już z nami pozostawali, aniżeli zamierzyli, postanowili nareszcie nas opuścić. Margrabia usiłował namówić naczelnika Cyganów, aby udał się wraz z nimi do Madrytu i zaczął wieść życie bardziej odpowiednie do swego urodzenia, ale Cygan nie chciał żadnym sposobem na to przystać. Prosił nawet margrabiego, aby nigdy o nim nie wspominał i szanował tajemnicę, którą osłania swoje istnienie. Podróżni oświadczyli przyszłemu księciu Velasquezowi cały szacunek, jaki mieli dla niego, i uczynili mi zaszczyt żądania mojej przyjaźni. Odprowadziwszy ich do końca doliny długo ścigaliśmy wzrokiem odjeżdżających. Gdy wracałem, przyszło mi na myśl, że kogoś brakowało w karawanie; przypomniałem sobie dziewczynę znalezioną pod nieszczęsną szubienicą Los Hermanos, zapytałem więc naczelnika, co się z nią stało i czy w istocie jest to znowu jakaś nadzwyczajna przygoda, jakieś sprawki przeklętych piekielników, którzy tak nam się dali we znaki. Cygan szydersko uśmiechnął się i rzekł: - Tym razem mylisz się, senor Alfonsie, ale taka jest natura ludzka, że raz zasmakowawszy w cudowności, rada by najprostsze wypadki życia pod nią podciągać. - Masz słuszność - przerwał Velasquez - do tych pojęć także można zastosować teorię postępów geometrycznych, których pierwszym wyrazem będzie ciemny zabobonnik, ostatnim zaś alchemista lub astrolog. Między dwoma tymi wyrazami znajdzie się jeszcze wiele miejsca na mnóstwo przesądów ciążących nad ludzkością. - Nie mam nic przeciw temu dowodzeniu - rzekłem - ale to wszystko nic wyjaśnia mi jeszcze, kim była owa nieznajoma dziewczyna. - Posłałem jednego z moich ludzi - odpowiedział Cygan - dla dowiedzenia się o niej szczegółów. Doniesiono mi, że jest to biedna sierota, która po śmierci kochanka dostała pomieszania zmysłów i nie mając nigdzie przytułku, żyje z dobroczynności podróżnych lub miłosierdzia pasterzy. Zwykle samotnie błądzi po górach i śpi tam, gdzie ją noc zaskoczy. Zapewne więc tym razem zaszła pod szubienicę Los Hermanos i nie pojmując okropności miejsca, jak najspokojniej zasnęła. Margrabia, zdjęty litością, kazał ją pielęgnować, ale wariatka, przyszedłszy do sił, wymknęła się spod straży i przepadła gdzieś w górach. Dziwi mnie, że dotąd nigdzie jej nic spotkaliście. Biedaczka skończy na tym, że zsunie się gdzie ze skały i marnie zginie, chociaż przyznam się, że nie ma co żałować tak nędznego życia. Czasami pasterze, rozpaliwszy w nocy ognisko, widzą ją nagle zjawiającą się u ognia. Wtedy Dolorita, tak się bowiem ta nieszczęsna nazywa, siada spokojnie, wpatruje się bystrym wzrokiem w jednego z nich, nagle zarzuca mu ręce na szyję i nazywa go imieniem zmarłego kochanka. Z początku pasterze uciekali od niej, ale później przwyczaili się i bezpiecznie dozwalają jej błądzić, a nawet podzielają z nią strawę. Gdy tak Cygan mówił, Velasquez tymczasem jął dowodzić o siłach sobie przeciwległych, pochłaniających jedną drugą, o namiętności, która po długiej walce z rozumem zniszczyła go nareszcie i - uzbrojona berłem niedorzeczności - sama rozsiadła się w mózgu. Co do mnie, zdziwiłem się, słysząc słowa Cygana, byłem bowiem pewny, że nie zaniedba korzystać z okoliczności i znowu uraczy nas sążnistą historią. Być może, że jedynym powodem skrócenia przygód Dolority było zjawienie się Żyda Wiecznego Tułacza, który bystrym krokiem obiegał górę. Kabalista zaczął wymawiać jakieś straszliwe zaklęcia, ale Żyd długo na nie nie zważał, nareszcie, jak gdyby tylko przez grzeczność dla towarzystwa, zbliżył się do nas i rzekł do Uzedy: - Skończone twoje panowanie, straciłeś władzę, której okazałeś się niegodnym. Straszliwa przyszłość cię oczekuje. Kabalista roześmiał się na całe gardło, ale snadź śmiech nie szedł mu z serca, gdyż prawie błagalnym głosem w nieznanym języku zaczął przemawiać do Żyda. - Dobrze - odparł Ahaswer - dziś jeszcze, dziś ostatni raz. Już mnie nigdy nie ujrzysz. - Mniejsza o to - rzekł Uzeda - zobaczymy, co się stanie później. Tymczasem, stary zuchwalcze, korzystaj z chwili naszej przechadzki i ciągnij dalej twoje opowiadanie. Już my potrafimy się przekonać, czy szejk Tarudantu ma więcej władzy ode mnie. Zresztą znam powody, dla których nas unikasz, i bądź pewny, że je wszystkim wyjawię. Nieszczęśliwy włóczęga spojrzał zabójczym wzrokiem na kabalistę, widząc jednak, że nie zdoła mu się oprzeć, wszedł wedle zwyczaju między mnie a Velasqueza i po chwili milczenia tak zaczął mówić: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ŻYDA WIECZNEGO TUŁACZA Wspomniałem wam, jak wtedy właśnie, gdy miałem osiągnąć najgorętszy cel moich życzeń, powstała wrzawa w świątyni i przypadł do nas jakiś faryzeusz, nazywając mnie oszustem. Jak się to zwykle czyni w podobnych wypadkach, odpowiedziałem mu, że jest oszczercą i że jeżeli natychmiast sam się nie wyniesie, każę go moim ludziom za drzwi wyrzucić. - Dość już tego - zawołał faryzeusz, obracając się do obecnych - niegodziwy ten saduceusz oszukuje was. Rozsiał fałszywą pogłoskę, aby zbogacić się waszym kosztem; korzysta z waszej łatwowierności, ale czas już zedrzeć z niego maskę. Aby wam dowieść prawdy moich słów, ofiaruję każdemu dwa razy większą ilość złota za uncję srebra. Tym sposobem faryzeusz zyskiwał jeszcze dwadzieścia pięć od sta, ale lud, uniesiony chęcią zysku, zaczął tłumnie garnąć się do niego i okrzykiwać go dobroczyńcą miasta, podczas gdy dla mnie nie szczędził najostrzejszych przymówek. Powoli rozjątrzyły się umysły, od słów przyszło do czynnej zwady i w mgnieniu oka taki hałas powstał w świątyni, że jeden drugiego nie mógł zrozumieć. Widząc, że się zanosi na straszną burzę, czym prędzej odesłałem do domu, co mogłem srebra i złota; zanim jednak służący zdołali wszystko zabrać, lud, uniesiony wściekłością, rzucił się na stoły i zaczął rozrywać pozostałe pieniądze. Nadaremnie usiłowałem stawić jak najdzielniejszy opór, siła przeciwna przemagała. W jednej chwili świątynia zamieniła się w pole boju. Nie wiem, na czym byłoby się skończyło, może nawet nie byłbym żywy wyszedł, krew bowiem lała mi się z głowy, gdy wtem wszedł Prorok Nazarejski ze swymi uczniami. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego groźnego i uroczystego głosu, który w jednej chwili uśmierzył całą wrzawę. Czekaliśmy, za kim się opowie. Faryzeusz był przekonany, że wygra sprawę, ale Prorok powstał na oba stronnictwa i zaczął wyrzucać im świętokradztwo, bezczeszczenie przybytku Pańskiego i to, że wzgardzili Stwórcą dla dobra diabelskiego. Słowa jego sprawiły silne wrażenie na zgromadzonych, świątynia zaczęła napełniać się ludem, między którym było wielu zwolenników nowej nauki. Obie strony poznały, że źle wyjdą na wmieszaniu się trzeciego. W istocie nie myliliśmy się, gdyż okrzyk: "Precz ze świątyni" dał się słyszeć jak gdyby z jednej piersi. Lud tym razem nie baczył już na własną korzyść, ale, uniesiony fanatycznym zapałem, począł wyrzucać stoliki i wypychać nas za drzwi. Na ulicy ciżba coraz bardziej wzrastała, ale lud większą zwracał uwagę na Proroka niż na nas, korzystając przeto z ogólnego zamieszania, chyłkiem, bocznymi uliczkami dopadłem do domu. Zastałem przy drzwiach służących naszych, uciekających z ocalonymi pieniędzmi. Jeden rzut oka na worki upewnił mnie, że jakkolwiek spełzły nadzieje na zysk, straty jednak nie było żadnej. Na tę myśl odetchnąłem. Sedekias o wszystkim już wiedział. Sara z niepokojem wyglądała mego powrotu; widząc mnie skrawionego zbladła i rzuciła mi się na szyję. Starzec długo spoglądał w milczeniu, trząsł głową, jak gdyby szukał jakiejś myśli, nareszcie rzeki: - Przyrzekłem, że Sara będzie twoja, jeżeli podwoisz powierzone ci pieniądze. Cóżeś z nimi uczynił? - Nie moja wina - odpowiedziałem - jeżeli nieprzewidziany wypadek zniszczył moje zamiary; broniłem twego dobra z narażeniem własnego życia. Możesz obliczyć twoje pieniądze, nic nie straciłeś, owszem, są nawet pewne zyski, o których wszelako nie warto wspominać w porównaniu z tymi, jakie nas oczekiwały. Tu nagle szczęśliwa myśl przyszła mi do głowy, postanowiłem wszystko od razu rzucić na szalę losu i dodałem: - Jeżeli jednak chcesz, aby dzień dzisiejszy był dniem zysku, mogę innym sposobem zapełnić szczerbę. - Jak to? - zawołał Sedekias - Rozumiem, pewnie znowu jakieś przedsięwzięcia, które tak udadzą się jak poprzednie. - Bynajmniej - odpowiedziałem - sam się przekonasz, że wartość, jaką ci zaofiaruję, jest rzeczywista. To mówiąc spiesznie wybiegłem i po chwili wróciłem, niosąc moją skrzynkę z brązu pod pachą. Sedekias bacznie na mnie spoglądał, uśmiech nadziei przeleciał po ustach Sary, ja zaś tymczasem otworzyłem skrzynkę, wyjąłem znajdujące się w niej papiery i rozdarłszy je na połowę, podałem starcowi. Sedekias w jednej chwili poznał, o co chodzi, ścisnął konwulsyjnie papiery w ręku, wyraz niewypowiedzianego gniewu wybiegi mu na lica, powstał, chciał coś mówić, ale słowa uwięzły mu w piersiach. Los mój miał się rozstrzygnąć. Padłem do nóg starcowi i zacząłem oblewać je rzewnymi łzami. Na ten widok Sara uklękła koło mnie i, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, cała zapłakana jęła całować dziadka po rękach. Starzec zwiesił głowę na piersi, tysiące uczuć krzyżowało się w jego duszy, w milczeniu darł papiery na drobne kawałki, wreszcie zerwał się i śpiesznie wyszedł z izby. Zostaliśmy sami, pogrążeni w najboleśniejszej niepewności. Przyznam się, że straciłem wszelką nadzieję; po tym jednak, co zaszło, poznałem, że nie powinienem dłużej zostawać w domu Sedekiasa. Spojrzałem po raz ostatni na zapłakaną Sarę i wyszedłem, gdy nagle ujrzałem w przysionku krzątanie się i ciżbę. Zapytałem o przyczynę, odpowiedziano mi z uśmiechem, że mniej od kogokolwiek powinienem czynić podobne zapytania. - Wszakże to - dodano - Sedekias wydaje za ciebie swoją wnuczkę i kazał, aby czym prędzej pośpieszono z przygotowaniami do wesela. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, jak z rozpaczy od razu przeszedłem do stanu nieopisanego szczęścia. W kilkanaście dni potem pojąłem Sarę za żonę. Brakowało mi tylko, aby przyjaciel uczestniczył w tak świetnej zmianie mego losu; ale Germanus, porwany nauką Proroka Nazarejskiego, należał do tych. którzy wyrzucali nas ze świątyni, pomimo więc przyjaźni, jaką miałem dla niego, musiałem zerwać z nim wszelkie stosunki i odtąd zupełnie straciłem go z oczu. Po doświadczeniu tylu przeciwności zdawało mi się, że zacznę kosztować spokojnego życia, tym bardziej że odrzekłem się wekslarstwa, które tak niebezpiecznie dało mi się już we znaki. Chciałem żyć z mego majątku; aby jednak czasu nie trawić na próżno, postanowiłem wypożyczać pieniądze. W istocie, nie zbywało mi na żądających, ciągnąłem więc znaczna zyski; Sara z każdym dniem coraz więcej uprzyjemniała mi życie, gdy wtem nagły wypadek zmienił dotychczasowy stan rzeczy. Ale słońce już zachodzi, zbliża się dla was godzina spoczynku, mnie zaś wzywa potężne zaklęcie, któremu oprzeć się nie mogę. Jakieś dziwne uczucia przejmują moją duszę: miałżeby to być koniec moich cierpień? Żegnam was. To mówiąc włóczęga znikł w pobliskim wąwozie. Zdziwiły mnie ostatnie jego słowa, zapylałem o ich znaczenie kabalistę. - Wątpię - odrzekł Uzeda - abyśmy usłyszeli dalszą część przygód Żyda. Łotr ten, ile razy dochodzi do epoki, w której za znieważenie Proroka skazany został na wieczną pielgrzymkę, zazwyczaj znika i już żadna siła nie potrafi go na powrót przywołać. Ostatnie jego wyrazy wcale mnie nie zdziwiły. Od niejakiego czasu sam spostrzegam, że włóczęga znacznie się postarzał, ale przecież do śmierci go to nie doprowadzi, gdyż w takim razie cóż by stało się z waszym podaniem. Widząc, że kabalista chce wpaść na drogę uwag, których nie wypadało słuchać prawowiernym katolikom, uciąłem dalszą rozmowę, oddaliłem się od reszty towarzystwa i sam wróciłem do mego namiotu. Niebawem wszyscy powrócili, zapewne jednak nie udali się zaraz na spoczynek, gdyż długo jeszcze słyszałem głos Velasqueza, rozwijającego przed Rebeką jakieś matematyczne dowodzenie. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie